


deep recovery

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roope's been out for a while. The team welcomes him back. With their dicks.
Relationships: Roope Hintz/Dallas Stars Ensemble
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: anonymous





	deep recovery

**Author's Note:**

> A welcome back gangbang for Roope! There's a little background Segs/Dicky action, and maybe some hints at other ships, but that's it.

Roope knows the drill. It's one of those kinds of nights, and he can't help the grin on his face when he wanders last out of the showers and into the room. All eyes are on him. It's his show, and he's been hot with his point streak, and Roope knows he's hot stuff. Everyone gets done at least once, to get welcomed to the team, but there are other occasions, like today, and well, it's good to be back. It's good to be welcomed back.

"Great game," Roope says, as small talk. Twenty pair of eyes are on him. He works his fingers through his wet hair, and he lets his towel drop. 

"Hey," Bish says, smiling. "Took you long enough." He manspreads, and it wouldn't be an invitation in a different circumstance, but it is now.

He goes, climbing into Ben's lap. It's not particularly roomy, but he makes room. And Roope's antsy for it, and Bish's tongue is good when he goes in for the kiss, and making out with a goalie is pretty awesome, no matter what. He's halfway hard just from that and the anticipation.

Sekera slaps him on the ass and whistles. "Have fun, boys!"

He's headed out. The other guys who don't do this kind of thing follow suit with swats on the ass, making Roope squirm a little in his goalie's lap or they pat Roope on the head. Dowls is the one who pulls Roope by the hair and away from Bish. Roope gasps, and his mouth is open when Dowls plants a smacking kiss on him. 

"Welcome back, man." Dowls puts on a leer towards rest of the room. "Someone's missed you around here." 

"Thanks." Roope already licks his lip. "You going?" 

Dowls nods. He goes in for a short kiss and then waves goodbye. "Fuck him extra hard for me," he says, to no one in particular. "I'll be around next time." 

Bish hands Roope over to Jamie, gently pushing Roope off. Roope blinks at that before Bish elaborates, "Me too." 

"Let me." No one's hiding Bish's tented pants. Roope's hard and freshly showered, and he's going to walk away? It's an affront to Roope's pride. 

"If you make it quick," he says, a hint of challenge and impatience in his voice, and Roope knows when he's being goaded, but he doesn't care. He goes down to his knees between Bish's thighs and palms Bish's dick through his pants and then he gets to it. He pulls Bish's dick out of his pants and gets his mouth on it, taking as much down as he can. 

"He looks good like this," Jamie says, putting his hand on Roope's shoulder. "So pretty with a cock in his mouth." 

A little pool of heat goes down to Roope's dick, and he adds more spit to how he's sucking Bish's cock, to make a better show, and he moans around it, and Bish gets a word in so that Roope can pull off, and he comes against Roope's chin. 

Bish smiles as he puts himself away and heads out. 

Jamie pulls Roope towards him by the hair, and that makes Roope's scalp tingle and his dick twitch, and Jamie presses his dick against Roope's cheek. "Super pretty like this." 

Roope flushes, and there's a low sound in his throat. 

"Who's going first?" Segs asks, and clearly the answer was Bish, but he squeezes Roope's ass. "Lube?" 

They must work it out among themselves because Roope's more focused on getting Jamie's dick in his mouth. He's thicker than Bish is, and the corners of his mouth stretch a little bit, and Jamie pulls on Roope's hair to make his dick twitch and Roope's throat open up for him before thrusting in with slow strokes. 

Segs circles around Roope's asshole with his fingers, and the lube warms, and Roope swears his own dick is dripping onto the locker room floor by the time Segs gets a finger into him. It sinks in easy. "Missed this, huh?" Segs puts his other hand on Roope's back. 

"Hey, liney," Denis says, in a way that Roope kind of wants to flip him off for, but he settles behind Roope, and he puts another finger next to Segs's, and there's the slick sound of more lube before Denis puts in another one, and then his spine tingles when he touches the edge of Roope's prostate. 

He pulls off Jamie's dick and looks up. 

Jamie runs a finger across Roope's swollen mouth, and he says, "Damn, that's pretty," and then, "Are you going to fuck him or just look?"

"_Da, da_," Denis says, and he pats Roope's ass before he lines up and pushes in. Denis rocks slowly, and Jamie takes that as his cue to get Roope back onto his dick, and Roope can breathe, but barely. It's good. He's full, and he's surrounded by team, and Jamie's dick is thick in his throat, and Denis says some nonsense Russian above him. Roope clenches down, and Denis bites Roope's shoulder when he stills, rocking in jerkily. A little come and lube dribbles down Roope's thigh when Denis pulls out, and Roope feels empty and used. Roope whines around Jamie's dick, and Jamie keeps thrusting in, fucking Roope's throat slowly. 

There's slick sounds behind him, and a lube-cool dick slams into him without warning, and Roope gasps. Jamie comes down his throat, and he doesn't have any choice but to swallow. "That's a good boy," Jamie says, petting at Roope's hair as he tries to gain his breath. Whoever's behind him and fucking him doesn't move or thrust in again until Jamie pulls out of Roope's mouth, soft and still so intimidating. 

"You good, Roope?" Dicky asks, and he grinds until he's balls-deep inside of him. Roope moans. His knees kind of hurt, so he manages enough to get something garbled out, and there's hands helping them until Roope finds himself lowering himself onto Dicky's dick, facing the rest of the room. Dicky's cock is hot and throbbing inside of him, not the biggest on the team, but he can still feel it when he shifted, even slightly. Dicky gets a hand on Roope's dick, red and leaking, and he squeezes at the base. 

"Fuck." Roope throws his head back. "I need to." 

Dicky squeezes again, and the edge of pain is good, makes Roope rock back onto Dicky's dick. Dicky bites at Roope's ear, and then he looks at Segs, who nods, and Dicky lets go, and Segs has his mouth on Roope's dick, and it's so good, the warmth of Segs's mouth and the fullness from being fucked, and Roope comes for what seems like forever, floating on it. 

When Roope's back to himself, he's being fucked. It's not Dicky; he can see Dicky sucking Tyler's cock. Roope goes red; there's really nothing but the slick sounds of whoever's fucking him, fucking his teammates' come and more lube into him, and Roope's sensitive after coming, enough to shudder after every other thrust. "Your ass is so good," Klinger says, "Even when it's sloppy like this." 

Roope's dick jerks, trying to get hard again a little too soon. Esa comes over and pets at Roope's hair, making Klinger scoot back until Esa could kiss him. He kisses Roope, and then he kisses Klinger, and Esa gets a hand on Roope's dick, which makes Roope hiss, but he goes slow, murmuring things like "Yeah, this is good. You can get it back up for us, right?" and Roope does; he doesn't know how he does, but it's a lot, and Esa's mouth is warm, and Klinger laughs, and he keeps fucking into Roope until he adds to the mess.

Klinger gives Roope a bit before he pulls out, and Esa gets his dick into Roope's mouth, and he doesn't mind being handled like this, not when Esa has his hands in Roope's hair, and Klinger has his hands on Roope's hips. Janny situates himself behind Roope when Klinger leaves, and Janny slides two fingers into Roope's sensitive hole, and Roope can feel wetness slide out of him. It's a lot. Janny fingers him, and he keeps wiping his fingers on the meat of Roope's ass, and then Janny grabs him, spreads him, eats Roope out until he thinks he might cry, and Joel kisses him, slow and sweet, after Esa's done, finishing on Roope's cheek. 

Roope gets a hand around Joel to jerk him off, as Joel licks stray drops of comes back into their kiss. "Fuck, Janny," Joel says, when he lets Roope catch his breath. Roope rocks back on Janny's tongue, and it's good; it's not a dick, but it's good and licks him around his sensitive rim, and Joel asks, "How does he taste?"

"Good." Janny pulls up, and Roope clenches on nothing, and Roope has no idea how he hasn't come again, but his dick is angry and red and straining again. "You want a taste?" 

Joel switches out with Janny, and Janny's mouth was good, but Joel licks more and sucks on Roope's balls. He bites his lip as Joel slips a finger into him alongside his tongue, and Janny groaning over him is the only sign he gets before he finishes over Roope's back. Roope's close, straining, and then--

There's Miro. Miro smiles at him, and Roope grabs his shoulder to get him into a kiss. Joel gets out of the way, wiping his mouth, and then Roope's most of the way into the stall. Miro straddles him, and he says, "Fuck, Roope, how do you stay so pretty like this? So fucking hot," and Roope just gives in, licking his way into Miro's mouth until nothing but sounds can get out, and Roope's so fucking slick and wet between his legs that Miro reaches down and wipes his hand through the mess before wrapping it around both their cocks. 

They rut against each other, and Roope comes over Miro's hand, gasping his name, and Miro follows after. 

Everyone gives Roope a few minutes. He's earned them. 

Lots of guys slap Roope on the shoulder on the way out. Some leave him kisses on the cheek. 

"Welcome back," Miro says, with a smile, into Roope's shoulder. He pulls away, and Roope watches as he goes towards the showers, along with some of the other guys. Roope needs another one, too, so when his legs aren't jelly, he follows.


End file.
